Confused no more
by rebeccag239
Summary: Continued after  Sexy  but if Holly had told Will about Emmas feelings for him. A three parter. Will earn its M rating eventualy.
1. Realising the truth

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Hey everyone I'm going to try writing something new. This is a continuation on from the events in `Sexy` but what would have happened if Holly had told Will that Emma was still in love with him. Later on this will be my first time of writing `doing the nasty` to quote Emma so when it happens be nice to me. And please don't forget to review

Confused no more

"And there`s a newly single married woman who still got the hots for you" Holly murmured, Will lifted his head up and glanced at Holly. Has she just said what he thought she had said?

"W-What" he croaked out looking at Holly his eyes wide hardly daring to believe

"I better go I said too much" she murmured letting go of Will`s hand but Will pulled it back

"Holly please tell me if you mean what I think you mean" he replied. Holly sighed and looked down at the ground

"Go and speak to her. She should be in her office I saw her through the window while I was coming her. I didn't tell you as I promised I wouldn't. But it's clear who I am speaking of" Holly replied looking quite sad.

"Holly you know I liked you I wasn't just using you" Will begged her "But this. How" he smiled and Holly just shrugged

"Like I said I can't say. Just go" she whispered. Will nodded as he walked out of the auditorium as Holly just sighed looking down at the ground

"Are you still in love with Will Schuester..."

"That`s a good question because I was going to ask the same thing only I was too afraid to ask..."

"I'm very confused about my feelings"

Emma put her arms on her desk and let out a choked sob. How could she have been so stupid? Of course she was still in love with Will she had been ever since he had offered her to be the dress maker in `Rocky Horror`. She only married Carl because she was afraid of being alone. But she had hurt Will really bad marrying Carl. She wiped her eyes and lifted her head up to see Will walking briskly into her office

"Will what..." she said confused as he lifted his head across from hers and planted his lips on hers.

"WILL!" she exclaimed more crossly as she broke away from the kiss

"So you deny it then. You don't love me. You and Carl haven't split up. Getting divorced" Will exclaimed "Because I heard on the grapevine that you have" Emma opened her mouth like a goldfish and didn't even acknowledge Will that he had said the wrong thing, her and Carl were getting an annulment as quick as she could because they hadn't slept together.

"Knew she couldn't be trusted to keep her mouth shut. Just like her legs can't keep that shut either" she muttered under her breath. Now it was Will`s turn to look confused

"Holly didn't tell me I guessed it. Well she said somebody was still in love with me but she didn't say your name I put two and two together" he replied. "So it is true" Will replied. Emma started to nod and then shake her head so she was doing both things at the same time

"I don't know" she replied "Holly asked me if I was still in love with you and I just remained silent and said I was confused about my feelings. Carl assumed that meant a yes and said he was going to move out". Will nodded

"Do you need time" Will replied and Emma nodded "Then as you said to me last year take as long as you need? I'll be waiting" Will smiled gently at her and Emma gave a small smile back giving Will the look she had given him last term. Will gave her one look as he left the office as Emma took her wedding ring off and laid it on her desk. She had made her choice

"Guys you were amazing. Seriously I was so proud of you. Now New York City here we come" Will grinned

"Mr Schue do I get the best room since I wrote the winning song" Rachel smiled brightly giving Quinn a smirk. Quinn just put her arm tighter around Finn which made Rachel`s face fall

"Erm you only wrote one of the songs" Santana muttered. She was still angry over Brittany and that she wouldn't be with her especially as she was in love with her

"We will talk about it" Will smiled as the bus drew into the parking lot. The children all jumped off the bus chattering and laughing as Finn helped Will take Artie off the bus and then helped him with the giant Regional's trophy before walking across to Quinn who was waiting for him

"Will..." Will heard a small voice and turned around to see Emma standing there "I see you won" she gave a small smile pointing to the trophy

"Yeah" Will nodded with a huge grin "We did. The kids rocked and Rachel was amazing with her ballad. She could have a talent song writing she poured her heart and soul into it."

"I am sorry I couldn't be there" Emma replied "But I was somewhere. Me and Carl went to the courthouse"

"I thought divorces took a long time to come through" Will replied confused. His and Terri`s had anyway even though she kept refusing to sign them. Maybe Carl was happier to sign than Terri was

"Not a divorce" Emma shook her head "An annulment" she replied "Me and Carl never did the nasty" she blushed ducking her head "So we got an annulment" she replied not noticing Will hoping and shutting his mouth like a goldfish

"So you never" he whispered before slightly smiling and looking at Emma`s hand which had her wedding ring missing. Emma then walked across to him, cupped his face and softly kissed him a soft kiss which lasted a couple of seconds before they let each other go

"There` s something Ill like to ask you" Will replied "We never did get to have that date. Would you do the honour of having a date at my apartment? After all there are a lot of things you don't know about me and I can't wait to show them to you" he smiled gently

"Of course" Emma smiled "Is tomorrow ok" she looked at Will who nodded "Great" Emma clapped her hands together "I can't wait" she grinned

"Neither can I" Will grinned as they glanced at one another "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Will glanced at Emma who nodded giving Will a small smile as she turned on her heel and walked away, Will then touched his lips feeling Emma`s breath on them and gave a small smile before walking forward carrying the Regional's trophy with him. He needed to put it in the choir room before it got broke and he couldn't wait to show Sue the trophy. She had kinda stormed off after Aural Intensity didn't even place. He whistled a small tune as he unlocked the door of Mc Kinley high as he dragged the Regional's trophy with him down the corridor towards the choir room. Will unlocked the choir room and walked in it placing the trophy next to the Sectionals one they had won the previous year. Will stood back and looked at his two trophies before looking at his watch. He had to go home and prepare after all he had a woman he needed to impress.

That's the start. Next chapter will be the buildup before the date and then who knows... Anyway hope you like it sorry it's a bit short but it will get longer.


	2. Need you now

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Thanks for the reviews so far and your good advice, I hope when it comes to it that I will do it justice. Anyway thank you

Confused no more

Chapter two: Need you now

Will whistled a tune as he straightened his sofa and checked his watch. Today was Sunday the day after Regionals and they had a three day weekend so that meant no school on Monday. That was one of the reasons why he had invited Emma over but truth be known he was kinda nervous. She hadn't been to his apartment since that day they had decided to try `doing the nasty` as Emma said but she had ran out without her shoes. Will was hoping that tonight would be better. He checked the oven that the meal was cooking on and Will smiled glad that it was cooking nicely. He wanted this evening to be as perfect as it could be. He sat down on the sofa and switched the TV on flicking through the channels until he reached the local news and sat back waiting for Emma to arrive

Emma fidgeted nervously on the edge of her sofa in the condo that she and Carl once shared glancing over the dead skin that once showed off her wedding ring but only a dull white rim of skin that hadn't faded showed that a ring had once been there. Will was going to pick her up as she didn't really want to use a taxi and the buses were usually dirty, Carl had took the car when he had left. She switched the local news off and stood up, running her hands through her red hair and smoothing down her pale blue blouse and black skirt that she had decided to wear along with her gold Mary Janes and a silver bracelet. She was a little nervous, she hadn't been to Will`s apartment since she had ran out of there and she wanted to make a good impression. She still hadn't forgiven him for what had happened with Shelby and April but this wasn't a date after all just two friends enjoying a meal together and hanging out plus she wanted to look good as she always wanted to look good. Emma placed the brush down on the table, turned to grab her red coat from the armchair and slipped it on, grabbing her bag from the armchair as she left the living room to lock the door behind her as she heard a honk and saw Will driving up in his old battered blue car. She smiled as she slipped into the front seat

"You look nice" Will smiled and Emma slightly blushed

"Don`t I always" she replied with a fake pout

"Yeah but I don't know. Something different maybe" Will replied as he drove the car down the road towards the exit

(Will opened the front door for Emma to walk in and she slipped off her gold Mary Janes and her red coat as Will hung the coat up. She turned around and stared at Will who she had noticed was dressed in a black vest, white shirt and dark blue jeans something similar to what he was wearing when she had sang `Toucha Toucha` to him. She gave a faint smile at the memory then blinked as she noticed Will saw her staring)

"I was just about to come and tell you that the meal was almost ready" Will replied puzzled "What would you like to drink"

"Oh water please" Emma replied as Will headed back into the kitchen and Emma settled herself on the sofa. She looked around the room and gave a faint smile to herself just as Will poked his head back around the door

"Ready" he grinned and Emma gave a faint nod getting up off the sofa and walking towards the table which had two plates on one with chicken and one with salmon on with fresh salad on both

"I assumed you still didn't eat dairy, I know Carl has been helping what with the crusts on your sandwiches and the grapes, so I thought fish would be the best choice don't worry it's all been freshly prepared and..." Will was interrupted by Emma leaning across and kissing him on the cheek

"It`s beautiful" she whispered "And we are not to mention his name here tonight. It's a fresh start" she whispered looking down at her ring finger. Will gave a slight nod and sat down, Emma following suit as the only noise that was made was them eating their food for the next few minutes

"I didn't know you could cook" Emma said stopping eating for a minute. Will smiled and nodded

"Quinn gave me a few tips" he smiled "Well it was her and Mercedes actually but Quinn did most of the work. She`s got a old head on young shoulders that girl"

"Well she had to grow up quickly in a short time" Emma replied but then realised what she was talking about looked down at her plate "S-So sorry" she whispered as Will shook his head

"No don't apologise not your fault" he sighed "I do however have something to tell you. When you and Carl were dating I fell ill and at school I fainted. Terri was my emergency contact, don't worry she isn't anymore that's Shannon, but she came round and because I felt so ill she cared for me. Well one thing led to another and we ended up sleeping together" Will glanced up at Emma who`s eyes had grown large

"I keep kinda expecting her to pop up at school and tell you. I decided to tell you myself after all last time something like that happened I didn't explain very well" Will murmured but then was shocked when Emma placed an hand on his

"Will we weren't together anymore when that happened. Plus you were ill so you wasn't thinking straight, you were probably lonely and really I shouldn't say anything because I was with Carl at the time" Emma replied

"So you aren't going to storm out" Will replied his eyes wide as Emma shook her head

"I'm surprised but angry not really. I don't have any right to be angry" she replied as Will gave a nervous laugh. Suddenly the phone rang

"Ill get that" Will shouted as he ran to the phone but then answering machine came on just as he reached it. Will groaned as he heard the voice of a very drunken sounding April Rhodes and he cursed wondering why did she have to ring at this time

"Hey hot stuff" April slurred "I-I was just ringing to s-say thank you for b-being a great friend. You're like a brother to me. Even t-though I kicked the covers that n-night you didn't give in. You must l-love whoever you like very much..." as the phone went dead Will turned around and saw that Emma had heard the whole conversation and her eyes were wide as saucers

"So you didn't sleep with April, I mean sleep, sleep. You were telling the truth all along" she murmured standing still as Will sat on the sofa "Will I have a lot of apologising I caused you a whole lot of heartbreak for nothing I feel terrible!" she wailed

"I blame Sue not you" Will muttered as Emma looked confused

"How did you know it was Sue who told me about Shelby and April" Emma walked into the living room and sat down next to Will on the sofa

"Let's just say me and her had words one day and it all came out then. You got fed false information and I never defended myself just accepted it" Will shook his head as Emma placed an arm around him leaning against the sofa

"I screwed up so many people`s lives" she wailed leaning against Will`s shoulder who turned her head with his finger and wiped her tears away

"Like I said Sue not you" Will replied plainly "And don't worry I will be having a few words with her" he sighed. Emma sat on the edge of the sofa trying to think things through everything were a whole lot different now she knew the truth. Suddenly she felt a whole lot bolder as she stood up and leant against Will starting to kiss him deeply. Will`s eyes went wide but let her carry on kissing him as she pushed Will against the sofa and stroked his face looking deep into his dark eyes. She played with his tie then continued to kiss him, Will pressing against her chest with his hands as she continued the kiss pulling her hands through his curls. Emma then sat up, pulling her hair which had got slightly messy during the makeout session

"Emma are you ok" Will replied as he also looked flustered "We could maybe take things a bit more slowly I mean is this going a bit too fast for you". However Emma had other ideas. She looked Will straight in the eye and said nine words Will had never dreamt he would hear Emma say that night

"_Will I want to do the nasty with you_"

*ducks*. Please don't shoot me ill be kind. Anyway the last part will be "the" scene and it shouldn't be more than a week as I have two other fanfics that I need to update. Please review and you never know you might get this up a lot quicker if I get a lot of reviews,


	3. Its our time

I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Final part and I do hope its ok like I said this is my first time writing anything totally smutty or indecent. Anyway like I said enjoy!

Confused no more

Chapter three: It's our time

"W-what" Will croaked as he looked up at Emma hardly daring believe what he had just heard. Did she actually say...

"I want to do it" Emma replied as she walked towards Will and placed a hand on his chest just above his heart just as she had done when she performed `Toucha Toucha`. "The nasty that is but" she was interrupted by Will leaning in and kissing her, his tongue going into her mouth and weaving in and out. Emma squeaked as she pushed Will back onto the sofa as he landed on his back and Emma sighed as she lay on his chest, slightly straddling him while playing with his tie. Will broke the kiss by looking into Emma`s eyes and slightly smiling at her. He could hardly believe his luck

"I love you" he plainly said "But if we are going to do this then we have to do this right. Take it nice and slowly" he murmured breaking his words to lean into Emma again and kiss her. However this time the kiss was deep and slow and Emma leant her hands into Will`s curls slightly pulling them as she did so. Will put his hands on Emma`s back as she slightly squeaked but continued to use her hands to stroke his curls and continue to kiss him, both tongues exploring each other's mouths not wanting to be the first one to give in. Meanwhile Emma had moved from Will`s curls to his vest and was unbuttoning it, Will eventually after caressing Emma`s face used his hands to pull the vest off so that he was in his white shirt, Emma eventually unbuttoned the shirt while at the same time kissing Will so that he moaned her name in her mouth something that Emma liked. She deposited the shirt on the floor next to the vest while Will groaned as he could tell the effect of Emma was having a deep effect on him through his jeans and slightly shifted uncomfortably as he continued kissing Emma`s neck. Suddenly he looked down at his naked torso and his eyes went wide. Emma meanwhile was tracing with her fingers on his chest, stroking his muscles, and didn't notice how Will suddenly picked her up fireman style and carried her to the bedroom where he lay her down on the same bed where they had tried to get messy just over a year ago. Emma`s eyes went wide but she gave a sharp nod giving Will permission to do what he wanted with her. Will gave Emma a kiss on the forehead as he continued to kiss down her neck sucking on her flesh, Emma slightly moaning in contemption and desire as she clung to the bed gripping the sheets. Will then moved down Emma`s chest caressing her breasts through her blue blouse then skilfully unbuttoned the blouse until her pink lacy bra was showing. Will lifted his eyes to look at Emma who gave a slight blush not really thinking that this would happen tonight. Will simply smiled and kissed her deeply to show that he liked it but also couldn't want to remove it to see what was underneath it. He skilfully unhooked the bra, Emma slightly lifting her chest so that it would be easier for him to remove it and dropped the underwear on the floor next to the blouse. His eyes went wide as he saw Emma`s breasts for the first time and looked up to see Emma`s face slightly flushed and looking quite embarrassed

"I know it`s not much" she said quietly but Will shook his head leaning up to her face and kissing Emma with as much passion as he could muster before he looked into her brown eyes.

"How did she not know she was beautiful " Will thought to himself stroking her face with love and devotion as he then kissed down her neck slowly and carefully Emma letting out a little moan with every kiss that Will lay on her neck, her chest rising and falling, She started to feel moist under her skirt and felt her panties starting to grow wet as Will licked her breast before placing one of the nipples in his mouth and starting to suck on it, Emma groaning and panting knowing she couldn't hold on any longer the way Will was teasing her. However Will was starting to feel the same desire as his penis grew even harder through his jeans and as he started to plant kisses on her chest moving down towards Emma`s entrance which was covered by her skirt and lace panties. Will let out a faint groan of desire, leaning on top of Emma so that he was above her and leant all the way down to her stomach slowly kissing it and moving all the way down to her skirt. Her stomach bubbling Emma just wanted Will inside her now and her eyes stared at Will pleading with him her organism growing inside of her.

"W-Will" Emma moaned as her hips bucked underneath Will`s as their two bodies came closer together, her red hair coming slightly undone and her forehead started to sweat with beads of sweat coming on her forehead as her organism started to form in the pit of her stomach again However Will hadn't finished yet as he kneeled down and started to unzip Emma`s black skirt, Emma lifting her hips slightly so that Will could remove the skirt. All that was between him and Emma now was a pair of lace pink panties which looked as if they had been soaked through. Emma continued to moan with desire on the bed writhing around as she grabbed Will`s hand and managed to let him unhook her panties from her bottom half letting them drop to the floor. A cool breeze spread through Emma`s legs as she glanced at Will shyly, her confidence from before gone. Will was the first man she had felt comfortable to be naked in front of but even now she wasn't sure. However all that doubt went as Will planted kisses down her chest from her breasts to her stomach

"Do you not know how beautiful you are" he whispered to Emma as a stray tear fell down her face. Her brown eyes grew even bigger as she noticed the large bulge in Will`s jeans and knew that she couldn't hold out much longer. Her naked form flipped Will over until he was the one lying on the bed, his eyes growing wide at Emma`s boldness as his body started to throb and shake . Emma smiled with a sly grin as she continued to kiss him, her tongue going over his abs and his muscles, Will this time the one to moan and groan moaning her name and knew that his penis was indeed hard. Emma gave a faint giggle of amusement as she continued to plant kisses down his chest until she reached his belt button unfastening the belt and then unfastening the metal button. Will lifted his hips slightly so that Emma could unfasten his jeans and then slid her fingers down the demin until she reached the zipper Will letting out a strangled groan and a moan as she zipped the zipper which let the demin slip down his legs pooling at his feet Emma kicking the jeans next to the rest of the clothes that were nestled on the floor. Now all that was separating them was a pair of dark boxer shorts, Will looked up at Emma lust in his deep dark eyes, his curls damp with sweat and gave a soft sweet smile

"I love you so much" he whispered putting a hand through her red hair and started to kiss her again their naked bodies connecting with one another. Emma`s leant over Will as she continued to kiss Will but while she was doing that she placed her hand on his boxer shorts stroking the material but at the same time slightly touching the bulge that was there as well. Will jumped as the arousal continued to throb but Emma just gave a small smile knowing that Will was enjoying it. She continued to rub her hand up and down the material while at the same time kissing Will with her free hand running through his curls.

"E-Emma if you don't stop" Will groaned as his muscles on his chest tightened and he had to think of the most awful thing he could so that his arousal could lessen a little. Emma pouted as she took her hand off the material but didn't stop kissing Will her hand going up and down his chest as his hand explored her breasts him leaning above her passion formed in her dark eyes.

"E-Emma" Will groaned leaning across and giving her a passionate kiss "Are you sure" he glanced at her and Emma gave a determined nod carrying on kissing him

"I'm ready" she whispered a faint smile in her eyes as Will climbed up off the bed, Emma still lying there her red hair framed by the headboard and her small figure lying there, and went to his bedside table where he removed a package. Will then slipped off his boxer shorts so that he was now fully naked and opened the packaging of the condom, slipping it on, then going to the bathroom and throwing the waste paper away before returning to the bed where Emma`s eyes had grown much wider realising the situation she was now in. Her body shook as Will just glanced at her his dark eyes filled with concern, He crossed to her side of the bed and climbed on it kneeling next to Emma and took her hand.

"Emma I know this might hurt a little but please tell me when you are comfortable. I don't want to hurt you" Will whispered to her leaning above her and giving her a forehead kiss. Emma slightly nodded slowly biting her lip as to what was about to happen to her. Will knelt above Emma and slowly and carefully entered her, his penis slowly entering Emma`s entrance. Emma gulped as the sudden pain that had entered her body slowly began to fill her and she bit her lip, Will shifted his hips as the tension of entering Emma started to fill him but he didn't want to hurt Emma by moving too soon. A couple of seconds passed before Emma got used to this new sensation but suddenly a wave hit her stomach and she grabbed Will`s curls pulling him towards her as their hips bucked

"Willlll!" Emma shouted as .Will started to thrust against her his eyes locked in concentration as he pulled in and out of Emma as he started to moan and groan, Emma carried on moaning his name as their lips met in passion. Emma pulled Will onto the bed and started to rock against him thrusting as she did so as Will panted and started to feel himself start to come his arousal getting larger and larger as Emma rocked her hips against his. However he couldn't come until Emma had come and she was still panting and groaning her red hair coming slightly undone and her brown eyes looking bigger than they have ever been. However a few seconds later Will felt Emma come inside of him and so he unleashed his arousal into Emma shuddering with a slight moan as he did so both collapsing onto the bed Will then pulled himself out of Emma removing the condom then lay on the bed next to Emma exhausted as Will smoothed Emma`s hair running an hand through it and curling up next to her

"Thank you" Emma whispered "For being my first" she gave a small smile as her body shook with exhaustion

"Your welcome" Will gave a small smile as he pulled a strand of hair from her eyes and giving her a kiss "Would you like a shower?" he glanced at Emma who gave a shake of her head

"Ill think ill rather stay here with you" she whispered as she leant against his broad shoulder and gave a small smile as she closed her eyes probably wondering when she woke up that this had all been a dream. But no it had indeed been all real as Will climbed up off the bed, placed the used condom in the trash switched the light off, then lay down next to Emma putting the duvet round her, stroking her red hair and whispering things to her as he slowly closed his eyes also drifting off to sleep.

And there you go. I apologise if it wasn't very good after all it's only my first time writing a full sex scene so hopefully I will get better. Anyway until my next fic bye!


	4. The truth revealed

I do not own glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Yes I know I said the last chapter was the final chapter but I kinda lied and I want to do a final chapter to tie everything up. Hope that is ok and that you enjoy it

Confused no more

Chapter four: The truth revealed

(Emma slowly opened her eyes as the bright light filled her eyes. She glanced sleepily around the room and noticed that she wasn't in her normal bedroom at the condo she shared with Carl. She then looked down and noticed that Will was fast asleep, his arms around her chest as his own chest rose and fell obviously dreaming about something. Emma glanced around the room and noticed her black skirt, blue blouse, pink bra and matching panties lying on the carpet then suddenly remembering what happened the previous night. Her eyes grew large as she threw a hand to her mouth in embarrassment. Will would probably think she was some sort of skank now. Her stomach lurched as she gripped the bed sheet her hands shaking and was about to make an hasty get away when Will`s eyes suddenly opened, and smiled at Emma a faint grin on his face)

"Hey sleeping beauty" Will slightly croaked sleepily as he glanced at Emma

"H-Hey" Emma replied "Look about last night" she tried to say but Will shook his head

"I don't regret it at all. Last night was the most amazing thing to happen to me Em. I just hope you don't regret it..." he glanced across at Emma his eyes looking sad. Emma shook her head leaning across and kissing him deeply running her hands through his unkempt curls

"No I don't" she smiled "I was just a bit embarrassed how I ripped your shirt off like that. It was a little unlike me" she ran her hand down his muscled chest

"Well I liked it" Will smiled gently "After all I also was rather forward in how I ripped your blouse off. So I guess we are even now". He kissed her as Emma leant her head on Will`s chest feeling his heartbeat beat faster as she smiled softly to herself

"So..." she trailed off as she glanced up at Will "What does this mean. Should we tell the glee kids we are dating or wait a few more weeks to make it official maybe after Nationals?" Emma bit her lip as she looked at Will

"It`s down to you" Will murmured "But I think we should tell Figgins first before anything" Will knew about the rule about no PDAs between staff but relationships were ok after all the students had relationships why not the staff. "But we shouldn't talk about that now as we have other things to entertain us" Will drawled out as he started to kiss Emma as she slightly squeaked deepening the kiss as Will pulled the duvet over their heads

(It had been a few weeks since Will and Emma had made love and since then they had disclosed their relationship to Figgins who had said it was fine but to keep the PDA to a small amount and behind closed doors till they had announced their relationship to the faculty and the students. Will and Emma had also agreed to not tell the Glee kids till after Nationals as it might distract them, they had also enjoyed a few more dates which may have ended with them making love again. Emma slightly blushed as she wrapped a hand around her hair and thought about what Will had said to her while they were making love the night before. Her eyes lifted up as she noticed Will give her a wave then enter her office)

"Hey" Will smiled gently as he sat down opposite her "I couldn't stop thinking about last night during Spanish class Finn had to actually bring me back to attention. Don`t worry he didn't suspect anything" he added on at the end "You know I really want to kiss you" he looked down at his hands then narrowed his eyes at the glass windows showing the students walk past Emma`s office "But until we reveal the relationship we can only do this" he sighed stroking Emma`s hand causing her to slightly moan. Emma however looked Will straight in the eyes and shook her head

"Damm the windows" she whispered and Will raised his eyebrows at how she sounded when she cursed. Emma started to kiss Will wrapping her arms around Will and pinned him against the wall their tongues dancing against each other. None of them noticed Rachel walking towards the office and after seeing the scene in front of her ducked behind the wall then running towards the choir room. Emma finished the kiss, Will slightly panting having to hold against the filing cabinet as Emma walked back to her desk flicking her hair out

"You are amazing" Will whispered "I however need to meet up with Shannon. Meet at lunch" he glanced at Emma who nodded. Will left the office and Emma let out a faint breath smoothing out her hair and looking back at her notes she left on her desk

"Guys you will NOT believe what I saw" Rachel exclaimed running into the choir room her hands waving frantically

"Santa" Brittany replied innocently

"Santana writing more songs like Trouty mouth" Sam crossed his arms and glared at Santana

"You know you liked it" she muttered smirking slightly

"What if I told you I saw Miss P and Mr Schue making out in her office" Rachel replied causing the bickering between Sam and Santana to lesson slightly

"Rach are you sure I mean isn't she married" Finn replied with a quirk of his eyebrow. However Quinn was more angry that he had called Rachel Rach and gave a glare towards Finn

"Positive" Rachel nodded "They must be going out together now which must mean she must have been divorced. I can't see Miss P having an affair"

"It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for" Quinn replied with a slight smirk

"So what do we do now..." Mercedes replied quietly from her position from the chairs "Do we confront them or just let them get along with their business until they are ready to tell us"

"Maybe Mercedes is right" Artie piped up "Maybe we should just let them tell us in their own time"

"I guess" Rachel sighed just as the choir room door slightly opened and Will walked into the choir room

"Hey guys just came to get some sheet music... why are you all looking at me like that" Will gulped noticing the smirks and looks on the faces of the twelve teenagers in the room

"Mr Schue don't you have something to tell us" Santana smirked "Like how you got all kissy kissy with Miss Pillsbury. So does that mean that hot dentist is now available" she smirked

"I I" Will stuttered as Santana flipped her hair smirking

"Santana we aren't all sluts like you" Rachel snapped before turning back to her teacher "What we mean is there is no reason to hide it from us. That if you are seeing her" Rachel smiled gently "We after all see her as the mother of the glee club and you need somebody to keep you in line" Will glanced round the room and knowing the glee children would keep pressing till he gave in sighed

"Ok. We have been seeing each other since we returned from Regionals. She has left her husband but anything else I think she wouldn't like me to discuss. The reason we didn't say anything was that we didn't want to distract you from Nationals and also we didn't want it flying round the school like wildfire. We haven't even told the faculty yet" Will glanced at the glee kids as they all started to nod

"We understand Mr Schue" Finn nodded glancing across to his mentor and father figure

"We won't tell anyone" Tina offered a shy smile as she snaked her arm around Mike

"I could offer her some advice on a romantic song to sing to you. I do have a lot in my repertoire" Rachel smiled brightly

"I might pop along to his dentistry..." Santana smirked as she noticed the glares from Will and Sam and narrowed her eyes in annoyance

"Seriously" Artie lifted his eyes up and glanced at Will "If you want to bring Miss P to rehearsals your welcome too. We could do with another voice" Artie smirked at Will who gave a small smile

"Ill bear that in mind Artie" Will smiled just as the bell rang and the glee kids left the room to go to their classes. Will sighed as he ran a hand through his hair then jumped as Emma snaked her hands around his hips and softly kissed his neck. Will had sensed Rachel and told Emma to wait outside the choir room while he had a word with the kids

"Look s like they took the news pretty well" she gave a soft smile. Will nodded

"Now we tell the faculty" he sighed "Sue won't be easy to tell" he sighed as he imagined what the Cheerio coach would be saying behind his back. Emma giggled

"I don't really care what she says just as long as you are with me" she murmured as she gave a lingering kiss towards Will. Ex wives, husband dentists and their own personal problems might have come between them but now Will and Emma were now together and would be for the rest of their lives

And there we go. Thanks everyone for all their reviews and their advice and support towards the M rated scene. I'll try and do more scenes like that in future.


End file.
